


I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song-In-Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Jamko Song-In-Pictures to the song 'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You' by Haley Reinhart.





	I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the spacing; I didn't want to jumble it together but it may be a bit to much. That and I couldn't get the pictures the same size for some reason.

Wise men say only fools rush in

 

 

 

 

But I can't help falling in love with you

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Like a river flows, surely to the sea

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Take my hand, take my whole life, too

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh, like a river flows, surely  to the sea

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh, take my hand, take my whole life, too

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For I can't help falling in love with you

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you.


End file.
